1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting diode (LED) and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The leakage of electrons is a main factor affecting the quantum efficiency. To block the leakage of the electron, an electron blocking layer is provided between the quantum well layer and the p-region of the conventional semiconductor LED. The quantum well layer is usually made of a plurality of GaN layers and a plurality of InGaN layers. The electron blocking layer is usually made of AlGaN-series material. Since the AlGaN-series material has a high bandgap, it can form a high conduction band offset with the GaN and InGaN, which can block the overflow of the electrons.
However, the electron blocking layer not only forms a high conduction band offset with the GaN and the InGaN, but also forms a high valence band offset, which tends to block the hole moving from the p-region to the quantum well. That is to say, the conventional electron blocking layer blocks the electron and the hole at the same time. It inhibits the leakage of the electron at the expense of hole injection efficiency. It is difficult to create an efficient hole injection under forward bias, thereby impeding the improvement of the quantum efficiency of the semiconductor LED.